mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DiamondLord
High Agility Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Several Type Attacks Master Staff Proficiency Master Combatant Contaminant Immunity Decelerated Aging Weapon Proficiency Sharp Spider Legs Weapon Calling |Equipment = The 9 Diamonds: ■Magic (Intellect) ■Elemental Control ■Enhanced Intelligence ■Hypercognition ■Encyclopedic Knowledge ■Might Manipulation ■Might Absorption ■Mind Control ■Corruption Inducement ■Immortality ■Accelerated Regeneration ■Healing ■Superhuman Strength ■Emotional Strength ■Telekinetic Flight ■Levitation ■Telekinesis ■Weather Manipulation ■Weather Sensing ■Teleportation ■Telumkinesis ■ ■ The Diamond Staff Light Hand (formerly) |Relatives = |Alias = Jack Keeper of the Diamonds The Diamond Holder |Signature Moves = Diamond Torpedo *Diamond Force Claw *Diamond Force Blast *Diamond Force Pulse *Diamond Force Shining Power *Diamond Force Heavy Rotation Diamond Storm Diamond Fissure Roar of Diamond Macht Drain Machts Ontheffing |Special Ability = }} DiamondLord, is the name of someone who possesses its power, which is currently Jack Spidrox. Therefore, DiamondLord is also the deuteragonist of the story. Within the story's narrative, DiamondLord was once a Demonic Sorcerer that ruled an unknown part of the world, with his 8 brothers and sisters, centuries ago. At one point, he overthrew his evil siblings and obtained their Diamonds and became the being known as DiamondLord and used his powers for good. Centuries later, Jack obtained the powers and used them for evil at first but eventually turned to the good side and became Maker's apprentice. History To Be Added The following information applies for Jack Spidrox as DiamondLord. For information regarding the first DiamondLord, click here. 'Dawn of the new Diamond' After the second DiamondLord chose to retire, Jack and his gang followed him and saw the "undoing". After the previous one was done, he opened the Diamond Chest and became the new DiamondLord. More To Be Added A Villain's End After DiamondLord quit being a villain, he wandered around the continent, looking for his new life purpose. Maker followed him but he was quickly noticed. DiamondLord didn't want to talk and asked him to leave him alone. Maker preceded by offering him a new purpose of life that would grant him peace and harmony. DiamondLord listened and Maker said that he wanted to offer him a position on The Tower on which DiamondLord replied "As a delivery boy?". Maker smiled and said to him that he could be the new boss. DiamondLord turned his head and went with Maker. Although the others were hesitant, Noa Doc was the first one who opened up and accepted him as a new friend. After DiamondLord's newfound position, Maker left and began traveling the world. A Hero's Beginning To Be Added ---- 'The General' During the final battle, he joined Noa, Hank, Colin and Maker in their attack against The General. He was attacked by Octo (PowerForm) and dragged outside of the Atlantis Temple. Even though he had trouble fighting his larger opponent, together with MultiX they were able to defeat him eventually. After Noa and Hank defeated The General and the Temple started to collapse, DiamondLord rescued them at the last second and brought them to safety. After they were safe, he hid the Atlantis Map as well as the Key of Heart on safe places of which only he knew the location of. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Stone Hunting' After Maker hid the Disintegrator Ray he gave Jack a file of the five remaining Magic Stones he had found years ago. As he had no interest in it, he never discovered their powers. Maker tasked Jack into finding the remaining powers. He also had to make sure ShadowLife would not gain these stones as Maker didn't want him to have more stones. As he didn't know what would happen if he had. Jack tried to figure out the powers of the first stone he wanted to know, the Vanilla Stone. After many attempts and failures, he used the stone's power to defeat ShadowLife. ShadowLife tried to steal his Talismans back and succeeded due to Amset Ra. He also took the Golden Cufflinks, the "Light-Silver Stone" and the Golden Stone. He managed to overpower DiamondLord and almost defeat him, until Diamond used the Vanilla Stone. The stone dispatched the items ShadowLife had, except the other stone, and DiamondLord defeated him. In the aftermath, ShadowLife took Talisman X and the The Compass of Desire and fled with Amset and his allies. Jack was happy to find out the powers of the stone. Schepper later told him that ShadowLife stole the Compass, much to his annoyance. 'A Mysterious Voice' After DiamondLord retrieved Amset's wand, when the latter stole it, he began to hear a mysterious voice in both forms. As nobody else heard the voice and Schepper couldn't locate any intruders DiamondLord went crazy. He violently attacked everyone within range and as such Noa and Hank were called in to put him down. Noa successfully distracted him so Hank could put him in a magical coma. During the coma the voice told DiamondLord the Clausa was in danger. Realizing that the key to the Diamond Chest was in there, he had to get it before the villains could. Using his power he used the Green Diamond as a medium to communicate with Noa and tell her about the danger. With the help of a semi defect X1, Noa acquired a file with a lead that was ultimately the location of the Chest. DiamondLord eventually came back to his senses and with the help of Noa get the Clausa Box back and it was revealed that the objects in the Clausa, with one believed to be the key to the Diamond Chest, were just false objects to distract whoever opened it. With the actual key being the opened Clausa box itself. Both the chest and the box were eventually hidden again as well as the keys. ShadowLife eventually finds the Pink Stone due to the stolen files about it. The mysterious voice tells DiamondLord this and tells that "the end is near" and that "it's time to realise who you are" before vanishing. DiamondLord puts Hank in charge of the Tower while he goes to look for answers. Hank must find the remaining stones instead before SL finds them. Because Noa isn't familiar with magic or technology, DiamondLord chooses Hank instead of Noa. 'Final Battle against Amset' DiamondLord joined Telicis (PowerForm) in his battle against Sphinx (PowerForm). They worked together extremely well but were unable to defeat the guardian. Eventually KeyBoat appeared and saved the duo from their defeat. KeyBoat told DiamondLord to help Noa while he would help Telicis. DiamondLord went into the portal and attack a possessed Scorpio (PowerForm) from above, releasing ShadowLife from his body. He then picked up Scorpio and went back through the portal so Noa could battle Amset Ra. He fought Scorpio but the latter proved to be just as powerful as him. As it appeared that the Pyramid would enter Earth, DiamondLord used one last resort to stop Scorpio. DiamondLord executed "Diamond Force Claw" while Scorpio focused the power of his "Scissor Claw" and the two eventually charged towards each other. The resulting clash caused a destructive amount of damage in the surrounding area. After the smoke was cleared, it seemed that he had won and that Scorpio had been broken into several pieces. As DiamondLord was relieved, a sudden gust of wind blew behind him and Scorpio´s remains turned into sand and blew away as well. he rushed back to Noa and saw that she had won. As DiamondLord placed Amset´s coffin in its resting place, Hank and Noa placed his Nemus back in the pyramid. ShadowLife however attacked the duo and Hank was blown out of there and hit DiamondLord. As the pyramid started to close Noa escaped the pyramid with ShadowLife still inside. He and ShadowLife exchanged looks before the doors closed. DiamondLord took the two back to the normal world and took the Seal Diamond, the Pyramid Map and ShadowLife´s Talisman and Cufflinks. Without Noa and Jack knowing, he returned to the pyramid shortly after leaving it and unleashed an immense earthquake that destroyed most of the pyramid. Thinking ShadowLife would be killed by it without even the possibility of coming back, DiamondLord went back and hid the Map and Diamond once again. Unfortunately, ShadowLife was only knocked unconscious and would remain that way for two months, before waking up and planning his escape. 'Nazim' For more information: Nazim/Stories 'Evil Maker & Demolisher' To Be Added Maker komt terug. Vraagt aan Jack en zijn broers om hem te helpen met het stoppen van Evil. Hij weet nog steeds niet om hem weg te krijgen. En wilt dat zij hem nog beter verstoppen of iets vinden wat hem kan tegenhouden, lang genoeg totdat de tijd om is. Maar hij wil er niets van weten. Want Evil weet alles wat normale Maker weet. 'Revival' To Be Added Jack and Hank worden opgesloten in zone 7. Noa gebruikt Atlantis Lock om ze tijdelijk op te sluiten omdat zij impatient en boos wordt omdat zij niet met een beter plan komen. Hank en Jack gebruikten de power van de God Cores om henzelf te bevrijden. De cores zijn krachtig genoeg om de power van Lock te negeren. Zij geven zone 7 energie en daarom gebruikt Jack dat om de deuren te openen. After which DiamondLord uses the Soul Diamond and the Dagger of Life to bring back Doctor Doc and allowing him to face off once more against Nazim. To Be Added 'HIM' HIM/Stories. Personality DiamondLord thinks that he's not ready as Boss for the Tower but he proved himself worthy against Maker. Over the course of time, he seems to have taken the lead role in most situations. He tends to look at the bigger picture and would rather lose the battle than the war. He protects the ones he loves and cares for by either helping them with something or prevent someone else from hurting them. When someone is in danger DiamondLord doesn't reflect and reacts immediately by attacking the culprit. He tends to use his more dangerous attacks to end fights or use very destructive ones. DiamondLord is kind to others and helps anyone who needs it. He does however tend to be secretive about things if that would hurt someone and would rather carry the burden of not telling than telling the truth. DiamondLord is fierce in battle situations and will never give up a fight. To Be Extended Powers and Abilities DiamondLord's signature power is his complete control over the 9 (10) Diamonds, their powers are: 'The Power of the Nine Diamonds': *'Red Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Magic, including: **'Magic': DiamondLord can cast powerful Magic spells and use powerful Magical attacks for a variety of uses. He can enchant non-magical objects to do various things, fire magical blasts, sense magical energy, cast small illusions and create powerful magical defensive shields. He can also sense the magical power and potential of others though it can be clouded. His magical powers are top-notch and are rarely rivaled or paralleled by other magic users. **'Magical Intellect': DiamondLord also has an innate understanding about various forms of Magic. He can understand written magic and how to utilize it, as well as recognize the magic of his opponent. **'Elemental Control': DiamondLord can also manipulate the basic elements of air, earth, fire and water. He can project powerful gusts of wind, create powerful earthquakes, produce burning fire streams and blasts as well as manipulate water in the form of attacks and waves. *'Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Intelligence, including: **'Enhanced Intelligence': DiamondLord will learn things and understand at extremely fast rates. He's able to learn unlimited information and knowledge without any disorientation. He's gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. **'Hypercognition': DiamondLord can perform complex mental operations beyond those of the normal human mind. **'Encyclopedic Knowledge': DiamondLord possess a vast amount of information and knowledge on many things. He has innate encyclopedic knowledge of science, geography, astrology, psychology, mathematics, physics, psionics, human physiology, animals, chemistry, mechanics/technology, literature, history, biology, etc. *'Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Might/Control, including: **'Might Manipulation': DiamondLord can manipulate the “power/essence” known as might which is comparable to “chi” or “life-force” and is present in any sentient being as well as certain objects. He can also manipulate the might of attacks, causing them to becomes weaker and have less effect on him. He can also enhance his own attacks but also the attacks of his opponents should he chose. He can also sense high doses of might in other beings. Allowing him to determine how powerful his opponent is. He can enhance the might of the other Diamonds and thus augment their capabilities but it requires physical and mental effort. **'Might Absorption': DiamondLord can absorb any kind of might and might based attacks. He can temporarily store the stolen might within the Diamond for a limited amount of time, before the "might energy" explodes. **'Mind Control': DiamondLord can control the minds and thus the actions of beings with “weaker” minds such as animals and regular humans. As a Demonic being, DiamondLord can mind control humans and animals without much effort. He can also control other sentient beings but requires more focus and power from his part and can also be resisted. Any target is completely subjected to his mental control and as such cannot resist his biddings while also not being aware of they're doing. **'Corruption Inducement': If not contained within the Diamond Wand, the Diamond can corrupt anybody who touches it. The Diamond corrupts a person's morality to the point of being evil and can make a person do something they wouldn't otherwise do on their own. It can also bring out the worst of their personalities. This even includes Jack himself because of his human nature. *'Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Immortality/Regeneration, including: **'Immortality': DiamondLord is functionally immortal meaning that he cannot die under normal circumstances and possess an increased life span. He will also live much longer than most sentient species such as humans, animals and even other demons. Even when he loses vital organs or his head, he will regenerate them back as nothing happened. He can however feel the pain but doesn’t succumb to it. He gains youthful energy and can remain active for longer periods of time. **'Accelerated Regeneration': DiamondLord’s increased regenerative healing factor allows him to heal and recover from almost any inflicted wounds. He can recover from even the most powerful bunt forces and even from third degree burns or worse within a couple of seconds. He can also regenerate entire missing limbs such as his arms in a matter of seconds. **'Healing': DiamondLord can of course heal/regenerate others but not prevent them from dying. He can also heal and restore his own physical body and regrow lost/detached limbs and that of others. The Diamond cannot prevent the him from fainting. *'Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Super Strength, including: **'Superhuman Strength': DiamondLord possesses phenomenal superhuman strength which he can augment to either increase or decrease at any point, too which his body can handle. He can lift and throw large structures and even large vehicles with one hand with no effort. He becomes strong enough to hold his own against various stronger opponents, break and crush even the densest off materials and hold back larger opponents. His strength can be boosted by several status moves. He has full fine and conscious control over this power, and can thus hold a glass jar without breaking it or hold a person’s arm without crushing or breaking it. **'Emotional Strength': DiamondLord also gains emotional and mental strength allowing him to think much clearer and remain calm in most situations. *'Light Green Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Levitation/Flight, including: **'Telekinetic Flight': DiamondLord gains the power to fly using his own telekinesis and can control his own speed. He depends on his own concentration in order to fly for an indefinite unknown amount of time as no limit has been seen yet. **'Levitation': DiamondLord can cause himself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing him to carelessly float in the air and prevent his bodies from making contact with the ground below. **'Telekinesis': DiamondLord can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. He has demonstrated to easily use telekinesis in various instances to manipulate objects as well as people without much effort. *'Light Blue Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Weather Control/Infliction, including: **'Weather Manipulation': DiamondLord can control and manipulate the weather. He can create rain, wind, hail, lightning, (thunder)storms, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. He can also use the weather as attacks or as a power-up for its weather based attacks. Meaning that he can channel lightning and project it offensively, create tornadoes for offensive and defensive purposes or use the cold snow to slow down his foes or encase them in ice. **'Weather Sensing': DiamondLord can also sense when someone else changes the weather by unnatural means. He can also sense when the weather abruptly changes by natural, magical, technical or other ways. *'Light Orange Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Teleportation, including: **'Teleportation': DiamondLord is able to teleport itself as well as others to almost any location in its current world. He can also teleport other beings with him but it causes him some mental strain depending on the total mass as well as the location. He can also teleport between short distances but doing too much causes disorientation. He cannot teleport between and in and out of dimensions and other worlds, only within his current dimension. *'Light Yellow Diamond': This Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Telumkineses, including: **'Telumkinesis': DiamondLord is able to instantly create various, rather effective, weapons with various effects from almost anything. He can also control and steal weapons if they are not in someone else's possession. He can either move weapons around, equip himself or others with weapons or take a loose weapon to give it to an ally. 'Additional Powers': *'White Diamond': The Diamond gives the holder the following powers of Soul Manipulation, including: **'Soul Manipulation': DiamondLord is able to manipulate, control, sense and create souls as well as restore them optimally. He can control the souls of beings, allowing him to effectively control their vessels and movements. He can also remove souls from their bodies and seal them into an immobile object. He can also create infinite blank humanoid souls as a way to attack and overpower his opponents in different ways. **'Manipulation Immunity': DiamondLord's soul also becomes immune to any form of manipulation and control of his soul. **'Absolute Invulnerability': DiamondLord is immune to any kind of physical (internal or external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual damage, meaning that his body and soul cannot be destroyed. **'Soul Transference': DiamondLord can transfer the souls of living beings into another vessel. He can only transfer the souls of living beings into other bodies if they are either "alive" or are magically preserved. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Enhanced Strength: Even without the Diamonds, DiamondLord nonetheless possesses enhanced physical strength so he can hold his own against numerous opponents. He has to use other combinations as well because he can't rely on his strength alone. Still, he's strong enough to crush rocks and carry objects larger than himself as well as toss opponents bigger than him. He’s also capable of bending almost any metal-like object and lift cars above his head with no apparent effort. Enhanced Balance: DiamondLord has an extremely well developed sense of balance. He is able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. High Durability: DiamondLord’s body is incredible durable making him highly resistant to different forms and levels of lacerations, magical forces, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. He’s impervious to things like bullets and knives and they cannot penetrate his skin while punches and/or kicks will cause practically no pain. No matter how tough the opponent or how powerful an attack, he has shown to endure these attacks and continue fighting. With complete access to the full power of the Diamonds, his durability becomes even more enhanced. High Agility: DiamondLord is also highly agile so he can make quick maneuvers and swing swiftly to easily evade the attacks of his opponents. Giving his height and build, it's not surprising that he's incredible nimble and quick with his feet. His bodily coordination allows him to rapidly respond and change his position by adapting his initial stable configuration. His agility is sufficient enough to allow him to dodge multiple offensive attacks without any effort. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: DiamondLord is extremely skilled in unarmed and armed hand-to-hand combat as well as close quarter fights. He can use a variety of powerful moves in combat to great success do damage his opponents. He can easily utilize various physical as well as ranged/projectile combat moves in various situations to subdue and defeat his opponents. He can also use his Diamond Wand in close quarter combat very effectively to take down his opponents as well. He excels in close-range combat and is proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, takedowns, and holds. He can perform techniques such as disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. His formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by his demonic strength, incredible agility and outstanding arsenal of attacks. Several Type Attacks: DiamondLord can also use many type and elemental attacks. He knows at least a few attacks for each type, so he can counter almost any move. With the Red Diamond, his elemental powers and attacks are increased and become much more brighter. He can use a variety of other “type” attacks such as light, moon, dragon, dark, ghost, rocks, psychic, grass, steel and more. His move-pool of attacks include moves like: Light Pulse, Moonblast, Dragon Rush, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Stone Edge, Psychic, Solar Beam, Flash Cannon and more. He can also perform other physical attacks and moves and other various special attacks and moves. Master Staff Proficiency: DiamondLord is able to wield his staff with great proficiency and skill. He is able to use close quarter combat against any opponents with any Diamond on the staff similar like a bo-staff. He can use his staff in a similar fashion as a sword, polearm, spear and as a throwable weapon. He wields his staff with great skill, speed and power. He excels in keeping enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melee weapons. His staff is indestructible and its main purpose is to stabilize the power of the Green Diamond and prevent it from corrupting whoever wields it. Other functions include stopping large incoming objects, breaking through any number of obstructions with powerful thrusts, using the tip as a precise long-range slicing tool and blocking incoming attacks with the shaft. Master Combatant: DiamondLord is a master combatant because of his formidable powers, demonic heritage and natural combat affinity combined with his masterful Wand proficiency. He has fought and held his own against many powerful opponents such as Maker, Noa Doc and also Colin Doc. He also has fought other powerful villains like The General, Amset Ra, Scorpio, Sphinx, Nazim and even Demolisher and HIM. Contaminant Immunity: DiamondLord is naturally immune to most, if not all, existing detrimental contaminants in his body. He is immune to almost any known poisons, toxins, venom's, viruses, bacteria, diseases and viruses. However, he's not immune to corruption of any kind either morally or magically. Decelerated Aging: DiamondLord’s natural physical and mental age is decelerated, meaning that he stays younger for a considerable longer time than most other sentient species. Even if Jack's physical age would be 70 years, the DiamondLord form would still be in its physical and mental prime. It has been implied that Jack also benefits from this power to some extent. Weapon Proficiency: DiamondLord can understand and use any and all weapons with expertly proficiency. He has shown to wield weapons such as swords, heavily artillery, shields very impressively. He can also use magical weapons or objects very effectively in his fights. He does however prefer to fight his opponents with his Diamond Wand due to his natural connection to it. Sharp Spider Legs: DiamondLord is able to attack with the tips of his spider-like legs as they're very sharp. His legs are very sharp and can cut through rocks, boulders and even dense metallic plates easily. Weapon Calling: DiamondLord can call his Diamond Wand back to him if they are separated. No matter where they are at the moment, he can control the wand and bring it to him. Even without any Diamond, DiamondLord is naturally connected to the wand and can move it around and return it to him effortlessly. Signature Moves 'The Diamond Force' DiamondLord can harness an unique kind of energy called the "Diamond Force". This Force allows him to utilize different kinds of powerful attacks by using the power of the Diamonds. In order for DiamondLord to use the Diamond Force, he claps his hands against each other three times by clapping in the opposite vertical direction. At the first clap, he chants "Diamond", the second "Force" and at the third clap he can chant the following: *'Diamond Force Claw': At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Claw" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The energy surrounds one or both of his hands turning them into long claw-like blades/knives. He then charges to his opponent and slashes them and upon contact the energy explodes and only damages the target. After the move is executed, the energy of the blade(s) disappears into thin air. * Diamond Force Blast: At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Blast" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The released energy is focused between his hands and is subsequently released in the form of an extremely powerful rainbow colored blast to the target, damaging anything that comes in contact with it. *'Diamond Force Pulse': At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Pulse" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. He then focuses the energy particles between his hands and creates a rainbow colored orb from them. He then fires a wide-range beam of rainbow circles from the orb between his hands at the opponent. *'Diamond Force Shining Power': At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Shining Power" and a powerful bursting rainbow colored energy is released from his hands. The energy is then imbued around DiamondLord's hands and he draws a large energized square in front of his body. When done, the energized square glows brightly. He then pushes the square with both of his hands towards the opponent(s) while it glows even brighter. The square eventually shines so bright it explodes, generating a radiant surge of shining rainbow-colored energy that damages the opponent(s). *'Diamond Force Heavy Rotation': At the third clap DiamondLord chants "Heavy Rotation" and To Be Added. 'Other Signature Moves:' DiamondLord has multiple signature moves but his trademark moves are: *'Diamond Torpedo': The Diamond in the wand glows it respective color and the rest of the wand becomes engulfed with the respective Diamond's color aura. DiamondLord then throws the wand with the speed of a torpedo at the opponent, pushing it back and inflicting massive damage. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. **'Diamond Torpedo XL': Only when equipped with the White Diamond, the Diamond glows it's respective color and the wand becomes engulfed in a white aura. DiamondLord then throws the wand and can manipulate the direction the wand is going, ensuring the incredible powerful hit. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent, flashes the Diamond's respective color. DiamondLord's other signature moves are: *'Diamond Storm': DiamondLord holds his wand in his right hand and emits a large diamond filled wave of energy that's the Diamonds respective color. This attack can either be used to attack his opponent(s) or counter its foe's attack, causing a large explosion. *'Diamond Fissure': The Diamond in the wand glows brightly and DiamondLord charges to his opponent and attacks it with the end of his wand. When the end of the wand makes direct contact with the opponent, it will faint instantly. *'Roar Of Diamond': DiamondLord stretches his neck and moves his head backwards and then forward again and fires a devastating, diamond colored powered roar, inflicting great damage to anyone who hears it. The sound waves that are generated are powerful enough to make almost any opponent momentarily flinch. *'Macht Drain': When the wand is equipped with the Green Diamond, DiamondLord fires a dark green blast to the opponent. The dark green blast grabs the opponent, traps it inside and absorbs the opponents health and gives it to DiamondLord. Or the dark green blast grabs the opponents attack and absorbs its energy, powering up DiamondLord's next attack. Either way, DiamondLord turns dark green during the drain. *'Machts Ontheffing': The Green Diamond in the wand glows darker and DiamondLord swiftly waves the wand from left to right. Then the Diamond glows brighter and the opponents attack is negated while its power is stolen by the Diamond. When the stolen power not used directly after this attack, the stolen power will explode, hurting everyone it its radius. Weaknesses/Resistances Diamond Force Exhaustion: The Diamond Force is DiamondLord's most powerful asset but comes with a high price. Using the Diamond Force drains much of DiamondLord's energy and transforms him back in Jack, completely exhausted for several hours. Even if the move fails, harnessing its power is enough for him to revert back to human form after it has been executed. Therefore, it's mostly used as a last and final resort and only if its succession rate is exponentially high. Corruption Vulnerability: Even though the original DiamondLord was the Demon of Might and immune to corruption. Due to Jack's human nature, he's vulnerable to magical, technical and science based corruption. Even his signature Diamond of Might can corrupt him if he touches it outside of his wand. Cannot Touch the Diamond Chest: DiamondLord can’t attack or touch the Diamond Chest if someone has it. He can however touch it, in his human form. However if he owns the chest, he can touch and attack it in either form. Diamond Dependency: The lesser the Diamonds DiamondLord has, the weaker he becomes as many of his powers and connected to the Diamonds. Stable Human Form: Without a proper human form, DiamondLord's powers as well as his emotions are unstable. Diamond Wand Dependency: Without the Diamond Wand, the Green Diamond can corrupt DiamondLord. Due to also relying quite heavily on the wand in combat, when deprived from the wand it puts him in a disadvantage against other weapon wielding foes. Trivia *Maker was interested by Jack to be the new DiamondLord when he was still under Catherine Doc's training. But because of Doctor Doc's sudden death, he had to train Noa instead. *DiamondLord can control/use 10 diamonds but he does not want to use the White Diamond because of its terrible power. But if he has it, he will become the strongest being in the world. *Despite that, DiamondLord is still not at his fullest potential or nearly as strong as the First DiamondLord due to Jack's humanity. *DiamondLord has the most signature moves out of every character. Due to the "Diamond Force", he has access to an indefinite amount of signature moves. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Large PowerForms